Follow me
by Lady Bec of Imagineland
Summary: Alice meets some new friends as soon as she sets sail to China. But can she help her new friends get back to where they belonged and, can they help her save the world.
1. Siblings

Follow me

By: Lady Bec of Imaginland

Summary: Alice meets some new friends as soon as she sets sail to China. But can she help her new friends get back to where they belonged and, can they help her save the world.

AN: Hi this is my first fan fiction. This is like a sequel to Alice in wonderland. Also it starts right immediately after the movie. Really when the movie faded out this story fades in.

P.S. I will update this story about once a month hopefully but if I get a lot of reviews I may write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland I wish I did though.

Chapter 1 Siblings

Fad in

As Alice looks at the butterfly flying away she suddenly remembers everything, and everyone. She suddenly feels very lost and shocked as she remembers the promise she made the hatter and now she was leaving to China !

"Do you go about naming all butterflies you meet?" Alice was asked by a young sailor standing behind her.

Alice jumped surprised not thinking anyone had herd her speak, just a minute ago no one had been around. "I know that butterfly; and it is rude to not call people by their names if you know them. Just like it is rude to ease drop on someone else's conversation." She said sharply then looking ashamed said, "Excuse me that was unnecessary my name is Alice Kingsley, what is yours."

As she said this she took in the appearance of the young man; he had black hair, she would guess just a few years older than her, and was very hansom. His features were just a little weathered; she assumed from working on a ship, he in the end had a friendly appearance to him. The most startling thing about him was his large green eyes that reminded her of a hatter that she had meet and missed very much.

With a smile he swept off his sailor hat and bowed low to her, "I, Miss Kingsley; am Andrew, I am sorry to have surprised you I found it interesting that you gave a butterfly such a noble name. I mean I would have assumed that you would give it a name like Shimmer or sparkle. What mean to say is I should have known better since you are supposedly the one who has planned this trip. That is I mean that you planned this trip I have no doubt in your trip planning abilities…"

Before he could continue with his ramblings Alice cut him off hoping to save them both some grief; "I understand what you are saying Andrew and might you by any chance know where the galley is I'm afraid that my nerves and I was unable to eat much this morning."

After Alice said this meant to be a kind distraction she realized how hungry she really was. Alice had in no way been too anxious to eat her breakfast however she was hungry again, and the thought of food was suddenly very welcome. So she was happy the thought of going down to the galley made him smile; however his smile was large so huge that it looked like it didn't fit his face.

"That is a great idea and while you eat you can meet my little sister! She works in the galley as an assistant chef!" Andrew said ecstatically his smile growing with every word and getting alarmingly big. With that he grabbed her hand and took off, almost dragging her to begin with off down the halls.

The ship was practically a maze, and with all the turns that they took and the doors they past; Alice knew that it would be amazing if she could would be able to make it back up to the top without help from someone. Alice couldn't help but feel amazement at the size of the ship as they practically flew down flights of stares, around corners and at one time backtracked around an entire level of the ship.

Finally after what seemed like halve an hour of running around Andrew stopped at a door on one of the lowest levels of the ship and with a victorious look through open the doors, revealing a large kitchen and a very flustered young woman running around. At the sound of the door slamming open she spun around and glared at Andrew with alarming intensity.

"What have you been doing Andrew you're the head chef, and lunch is just around the corner! What makes you think that you can just leave?" Screeched the young woman.

As she carried on Alice looked at her in surprise. She had black curly hair and the same large startlingly familiar eyes however they were changing colors as she yelled. She appeared to be about sixteen and was very angry. Also she wore a colorful top hat that sat at an angle on her head. However it was slipping off as she yelled at her brother angrily.

Finally once the fiery young women was done with her brother she noticed Alice, who after the first few minutes of shouting hat gone on the hunt for sustenance; with her head in the cupboards. At the sight of the stranger she instantly perked up and quickly raced over to Alice .

"HI! My name is Zoey, can I help you?" was her startlingly happy question, as she looked at Alice with happy big green eyes. Everything about her was different from how it had been just seconds before; and she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly if it was poking her eye with a hot branding poker.

"Hi, my name is Alice Kingsley, I was just wondering if I could have something to eat?" Alice asked watching as Zoey quickly went about finding her an appropriate snack.

Alice spent the rest of the morning watching the two siblings squabble good naturedly between each other as they cooked, and; was actually drafted into the helping at one point much the horror of Zoey. Alice also ate her lunch with them since it was the very beginning of the voyage so she did not have any work yet.

After a hardy lunch she went off in search of her room. With some chaotic directions from Andrew Alice was off wondering up and down the halls searching for a room that she was starting to think didn't even exist, when suddenly she heard the sound of someone running strait at her. When she turned around she saw Andrew sprinting at her just as they collided sending them both sailing several feet and landing hard on the floor.

"I found you!" Was Andrews's happy exclamation as he kindly helped her up. "I think I gave you the wrong directions so I came to find you! Which turned out to be quite the task, I think I told you to turn left when I should have said right so…

"Andrew!" Alice said loudly trying to stop the rambling.

"I'm fine, just follow me, I'll show you the way." was all the very flustered young man could say.

As it turned out the cabin was only one level up and a few doors from the kitchen. With a laugh it was agreed that either Zoey or Andrew would come and get her and they would spent the mornings together.

Alice 's cabin was small but nice. Her bunk was a small bed bolted to the wall. She noted also that she had a desk with a chair attached to it in one corner with a large wardrobe on the same wall next to it. There was even space for a body mirror if she choose to buy one on her trip.

Upon further inspection she found that all of her sensible traveling clothes had been placed neatly in her wardrobe. Also the top part of the wardrobe was actually a shelf, on which already a few books and what looked like a journal. Taking it down carefully she opened it a found a note written on the first page.

_Dear Alice,_

_I know that leaving home is very hard, young Women are not the same way as young men. This fact makes you even more wonderful Alice; it also makes me happy to consider you almost a daughter._

_I thought that this might be a hard time for you, and I understand if you don't confide in me. So I took the initiative and got you this book. My hope is that even if you don't make friends you can tell this book everything._

_Lord Ascot_

_Alice smiled silently thanking the kind old man for the thought, and also giggled it was amazing how her entire life she had such a hard time making friends but, now she had so many both in this world and in Underland._

_Supper was eaten with the caption and the businessmen onboard. This lead to a very boring meal compared to lunch which had been full of talking and laughing. Long boring conversations about the high prices of various, merchandise and how much it would be sold back in London was being discussed._

_Now Alice knew plenty about business when she decided to embark on the trip she had spent hours everyday learning about it; and Lord Ascot was amazed with how quickly she learned. Of course only Lord Ascot really thought that she knew what she was talking about; thankfully the Caption was a good friend of his so respecting his friends decision he supported Alice. However whenever she said anything to counteract what one of the older men said she was instantly shushed, and told that she didn't know what she was talking about._

_This she could deal with only so long and her patience was starting to wane._

"_I understand what you are trying to say Lord Mastiff, however if the workers that make the dresses are live in such horrible conditions why would we want to support the stores. Let alone the fact that dresses made by people living in clean houses working in clean rooms only cost a little more!" Alice said to the man across from her._

" _Alice you don't understand anything yet, if we buy five dresses for two dollars apiece and sell them for ten dollars back in London we make forty dollars. Where as if we buy five dresses for three dollars apiece and sell them for the same about we only make thirty-five dollars!" Was Lord Mastiffs' arrogant reply._

"_Yes Lord Mastiff, however the dresses made in good working conditions are better quality, and if we sell dresses that are better quality women are more likely to buy more. So instead of only making eight dollars on one person we make sixteen or twenty-four." Alice reasoned._

_The argument continued for almost the rest of the meal and it left everyone involved annoyed.. Finally Alice was able to collapse on her bunk and go to sleep, with dreams of her missing friends in Underland and a certain green eyed, red haired man whom she had left behind._

_-Marmoreal with Mirana-_

_Mirana looked around the courtyard from the stone bench were she was sitting with a small smile gracing her lips. Underland had almost returned to its former glory in the two weeks that had passed since Alice had left. However it still lacked something, something that was there when her parents ruled that seemed to disappear on Horunvendush Day; but no-one else noticed anything missing so in might have been just her._

_As she looked around, taking in her subjects how they leisurely strolled around the courtyard she suddenly realized what was missing. Everyone was too calm; there were no rowdy children running around, and by children she meant Hightopp children for everyone in Underland knew they were the maddest._

_When Mirana was a child not too long ago, Tarrant's father was the royal hatter. Even though his mother was more than willing to keep them all at home, Mirana's father had insisted on having all six Hightopp children running around the castle; making the castle a place of noise and humor._

_Even though Iracebeth had viewed her as a child and as such to young to play with; Tarrant who was almost an entire year older than Iracebeth jumped at the opportunity to "adopt" another sibling to play with._

_Tarrant was the oldest and when Mirana was born he was 6 years old and had three younger siblings. Planning adventures and adding another person was no problem for him and since before she could remember Mirana had been apart of them all. _

_Tarrant had treated Mirana like a sister in every way, even teaching her to dance. Once when Mirana was ten they decided that they should throw a ball, they invited all the court children._

_With the exception of Iracebeth everyone came, and it was a wonderfully exciting day. Tarrant, who was almost done with his training, was attempting to teach them all how to Futterwaken. As a result there was a great deal of medical assistance needed and Jacob, Tarrant's middle brother broke his arm, causing Mirana to faint._

_It was a known fact that, once Tarrant came of age he would take his fathers place as a royal hatter, just like it was known that one of the two sisters would be queen._

_As years past Tarrant had to become an apprentice and had less time for adventures but, the other Hightopps were already attached to Mirana so even though they all missed him greatly on their adventures she was still included. Sometimes the adventures included sneaking into the hatter rooms so watch him make hats or to sneak to the training grounds to see him learn swordsmanship._

_Mirana had always just assumed that by the time that they were all grown up and she took the throne that a new generation of Hightopp children would be reeking havoc on Marmoreal._

_It nearly happened, Tarrant's oldest sister Samantha got married when she was nineteen. By then Tarrant was the royal hatter and twenty-one. Then a year later, much to the horror of her older very overprotective brother, had just announced that she was going to have a baby… on Horunvendush day._

_That was almost six and a half years ago. Now Tarrant wasn't even interested in any young women at non that were in Underland. Mirana loved her Champion she loved her just like a sister, but really! She was starting to get tired of waiting Tarrant had never been so gloomy for as long as she knew him! excluding family death naturally. Now Alice was just being selfish she needed to come back now so the two of them could start courting and sooner than latter give her some "nieces and nephews"._

_Underland knows that Mirana wasn't going to have children anytime soon. Her first and her last love had died on Horunvendush Day; along with his unborn niece or nephew, and all but one member of his family._

_In truth Mirana couldn't help but blame herself. In hopes to help build up her relationship with her newly wed sister before their parents got sick she confided in her a crush. This had instantly made her sister interested naturally. What was even more unusual was the fact that Mirana princess of Underland had her crush on a Hightopp; Tarrant's youngest brother. It should have been suspected, and a crush had turned to liking quickly. Then liking had turned to love as the years went by. It didn't help at all that it most certainly wasn't a one-sided feeling._

_Mirana is the only one that really knows why Iracebeth attack the Hightopp clan. The truth of the matter was she did it to break her sister. Sadly break her she did, only three knew about the crush; and now only the two sisters lived. _

_Thinking back on it now, it had been foolish for her not to expect her sister to fight her. Their parents had both died the same day, and had left everything to Mirana instead of Iracebeth. This wasn't surprising; Iracebeth's head and attitudes just two years later had taken a turn for the worst. So as a result, at age sixteen; Mirana of Marmoreal had taken the throne; it was only a few months before Horunvendush day._

_AN: some ages have been changed for my own sanity. If you do the math you can figure out how old everyone is. Also Alice is now 20, eight years is normally an age gap that I wouldn't support but they work so well together that I am a total Alice Hatter fan._

_Ok so the starting cast list and their ages are…_

_Mirana 22 _

_Alice 20_

_Tarrant 28 _

_Andrew 23 _

_Zoey 16 _

_Ok any questions and or comments are welcome. I know there are some stories that are kind like this maybe I don't know I don't read them. If your comments turn to flames or anything else I will block you._


	2. At sea

Follow me

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland I wish I did though.

Chapter 2 At sea

Alice was hanging over the side of the ship for what seamed like the millionth time since they left shore, one week ago. With a moan of pain she slowly slid down until she was sitting.

"Still no sea legs? Alice; you are the biggest landlubber I have ever meet." Was the soft teasing from Zoey, who had appeared with some cool water and a clean wash cloth.

"I'm beginning to think that I'm going to waste away on this ship! I can't keep anything down. … Thank you" was Alice 's moan of self-pity and gratitude. "I think it is amazing that you two can do this day in and day out! How long have you even been on this ship?" Questioned the ill but curious blond.

Gracefully and with no trouble at all; Zoey walked across the deck of the swaying ship to get two buckets, one for herself to sit on and one she handed to Alice. "Let's see we've been on this ship for nearly six years now, I think? It seems like such a long time."

"What did you two do before you moved onto the ship?" Alice asked

While looking down Zoey answered, "I can't remember. I can't remember anything before then. I knew right away that Andrew was my brother, but I can't remember anything else. Sometimes I think that Andrew remembers something, he looks so sad, like he misses someone terribly but then he never tells me what he was thinking about."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Alice instantly said thinking to have upset her friend.

"Oh that doesn't upset me at all! If you think about it I can be a princess or have a huge family waiting for us to come back. I sometimes as dreams of having more siblings actually. We get into all kinds of trouble, stealing snacks from the kitchen getting into fights with animals that can actually talk." Zoey rambled.

She went on about her dreams that had so much detail that is surprised Alice . With her glowing green eyes and her wild hand gestures as she explained her room in her dreams Zoey looked like someone who belonged in Underland. Time passes quickly as the two girls talked and laughed talking about impossible things that Alice thought could easily be possible depending on where you lived. Suddenly a shadow fell across the two girls looking up they realized that it was Andrew.

"Zoey come help me make lunch!" Andrew scolded with good natured brotherly endearment, as he looked at the young woman sitting next two a much better looking Alice . "Lunch is in an hour! Go and finish pealing the potatoes." With a farewell to Alice and a smile Zoey went to do as her older brother told her to her to.

"Sorry for distracting her" Alice said calmly.

"Oh no! It's no problem I'm happy she actually has another girl to talk to. When we first got jobs aboard the ship Zoey was only ten and she was thrown on a ship full of men. She is actually the reason Lord Ascot chose this ship to sail with you on it. All the men have become attached to Zoey, so none of them are superstitious about having women onboard. I just with she would stop daydreaming about where we came from." Andrew confessed to Alice .

"Surly you must also be curious about where you came from and about your family?" Alice questioned the dark haired young man.

"I actually remember, I know where we are from, I also know that we don't have family waiting for us to return. It would be best for Zoey if she made a home here, at lest here on this ship we are together. We can be happy." Andrew said sadly, and as Alice looked at him she was shocked to see his eyes slowly turn to grey.

"I'm sorry I brought up bad memories Andrew, why haven't you told Zoey the truth though." Alice said thinking that today she had apologized more times than in her entire life.

"No need to apologize, you're a good friend to us and it is good for Zoey to have a girl around. And to be honest with you I never told Zoey because even though I wish she would stop with her dreaming it is better for her than to know the truth and remember. It would break her heart. She was very close to our oldest two siblings; and in her dreams they are still alive." Andrew decided.

It almost seamed that he was reaffirming his original plan. Telling himself that by keeping this from is baby sister she would be happier. As Alice looked at the sad young man she could image why.

"Andrew you care about Zoey but, what about yourself?" Alice asked staring intently at the young man.

Suddenly Andrew smiled, a smile so huge that it looked like it would split his face in halve. "No need to worry about me Alice ! Now I need to get back to the kitchen! That scoundrel James is probably talking to Zoey again so I need to kick him out."

Alice nearly laughed at that. James was new on the ship having been employed just before the Ship disembarked. At eighteen he was tall lean and handsome; this wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that he loved mischief and at times getting into trouble. This trouble a lot of the time involving attempting to woo the only woman on the ship under the age of twenty, he had instantly gotten on Andrews bad side.

Alice doubted that there would be any trouble; especially since even when Andrew wasn't around almost everyone one the ship took turns glaring at the young man in question. The only ones who didn't in fact were the old annoying business partners who didn't really like anything about this trip as it is.

Zoey didn't find him very interesting either, with his dangerous displays she thought him like a child. This is from a girl who though walking on the railing of the deck; which was at least fifteen stories about the sea, was perfectly safe and a natural thing to do.

The only worry Alice had was that he would get himself into more trouble than he could deal with. Getting into bad company seamed like something that was likely to happen to the young man.

Either way Alice had other things to deal with like the meeting that would undoubtedly be held after supper. With a grown of announce and the fact that her body didn't like the fact that she was moving again with her being ill, she went to her room.

AN: So right on time I have posted this; I'm normally not one to beg for reviews but I have only had Mrs. Ootoi review and she is practically my sibling so, if you can think of any suggestions please review.


	3. Chessur

Follow me

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland I wish I did though.

Chessur Tulgey Wood

Cheshire Cats are a very rare type of cats. In-fact in Underland there are only a handful at any point in time. Cheshire Cats are known for only doing things to help themselves. Also they live for an extremely long period of time; though they rarely have more than one or two kittens.

They are also known for their love of hats. They love all hats, especially hats made by the Hightopp Clan; they were constantly attempting to get their paws on these hats at any cost. That is why they attempted to stay near the Hightopp Clan's village. Often they find one particular human that they like to occasionally spend time with; they stay near and are faithful to that family until, not the human dies, but the cat does. However, once the red queen took control, she sent out soldiers to find and kill these wonderful cats.

Chessur was but a kitten when he fell into brotherly love with Aurora . This red haired menace was considered mad by many people but loved by all. When they first ran into each other; literally, Aurora was about six but extremely curious and a complete trouble maker. They grew older and matured together and soon little Aurora Swetes became a wonderful seamstress.

Then the next thing Chessur knew, Zane Hightopp was courting his little sister, who was barely twenty. Zane Hightopp was the new hatter to the current royal family; and he seemed to match the young woman wonderfully. The only thing Chessur did not agree with was the fact that Zane did not have red hair like Aurora; he had boring black hair. It wasn't until an angered Aurora grabbed his tail and told him he could not forbid her to marry someone, simply because of the color of his hair, did Chessur give in to the marriage.

Chessur stayed close to the family, if not for dear Aurora's sake, than in hopes of one of the wonderful hats her husband made. Thinking back now, Chessur could have maybe gotten a hat if he wasn't so mean to the man; Chessur took quickly to pranking Zane, most of the time good naturedly.

However, for the books Zane took to this wonderfully; giving back as good as he got and, there was more than one time, where Aurora came into her husbands workshop to find them both multicolored; and not in a good way. They both calmed down, for Aurora's sake, when she announced that she was pregnant.

Much to everyone's delight and joy the first baby was a red haired boy. Chessur didn't really care about the sex, but was greatly relived that the child was given his mothers hair. Tarrant turned out to have the same adventures spirit as his mother and quickly Chessur took him under his tail, and started spoiling the child rotten. Within two years time Aurora had her second child and her first girl. Samantha, sadly did not receive her mothers' hair but was very naughty and Chessur couldn't help loving her.

Then another two years later, Aurora had another son Jacob, followed in just over a year another baby boy Andrew. Both boys had their fathers' hair and were so wild that Chessur at times had a hard time keeping track of them. But Aurora had not just bounced back to her normal self like she had after Andrew was born. Having had two babies in such quick succession had taken its toll; not that it was little Andrews fault of course.

Aurora slowly gained back her strength and, since her children played at the castle most of the time, she got better and back on her feet, becoming her old energetic self once again. Then after seven years, after everyone had thought that there would simply be no more children, Aurora gave birth to a set of twin baby girls; who both inherited black hair!

Vala the older and louder, and little Zoey who was frighteningly small, however the two girls grew quickly and even though Zoey was small she was a spitfire. Vala, who had a kind nature, often stayed at home with her mother. Zoey, however, went with little Tarrant, who was twelve when she was born, on adventures with the rest of her siblings and little princess Mirana.

Time went by and everyone grew older; then little Samantha got married and Tarrant through a huge fit, not unlike the one that Chessur through over twenty years earlier. Life progressed in the Hightopp clan; that is until Horunvendush day.

The moment the Jabberwocky appeared, Chessur vanished, hoping to get to his beloved sister's side before something happened to her. She had gone to their house with little Zoey and Andrew; against his will, he had wanted to stay with Mirana, to get some treats that had been freshly made. Chessur materialized just as Andrew came out of the house with his sword, ready to protect his mother and sister.

_**Flashback **_

" Aurora, quickly you must take your children and hide! Iracebeth has come to take ruler-ship from Mirana!" Chessur said as soon as he appeared, he needed to get Aurora and as many of her children to safety! Maybe Zane too… Aurora still seemed quite fond of him.

"What? I need to go…" Andrew said attempting to run to assist in the fight.

"Stop!" The two adults said in unison Aurora grabbing her wayward son as Chessur, who had noticed that little Zoey had started to cry silently, drifted over to wrap himself around the youngest child in comfort.

"Chessur, take Andrew and Zoey, you'll have to take them to Otherland." Aurora said in determination.

"What about you?" Chessur said in distress.

"I need to go help. Take them to Otherland Chessur; I mean it!" Aurora said with a firm look towards the cat. Over the years she had become very good at telling him what to do. With that she left , leaving Andrew and Zoey in his semi capable paws, Aurora was never to be seen again.

Chessur turned to look at his charges; Andrew had begrudgingly picked up Zoey and was looking in the direction their mother had run. Seeing the flames and screaming were getting louder, Chessur wrapped his tail around Zoeys neck. "Do not let go of Zoey, Andrew," Was all he said as the three of them dissolved into thin air.

Once the trio materialized in Otherland, Chessur collapsed; as he lay breathing heavily he took in the appearance of the two humans. Little Zoey was passed out in a deep sleep. However, Andrew was already struggling to sit up and he looked around in confusion.

Of course he wouldn't remember, humans had such terrible memory. The real question was: was Andrew old enough to remember right away when he saw him? He got his answer soon enough as Andrew turned his head and looked right at him.

As Andrew looked at him, Chessur could see the memories flooding back to him. "Chessur I need to go back! I need to help and what about mom and dad! What about Tarrant and Samantha and Jacob and Vala! ..." He was about to continue with his tirade but Chessur interrupted him.

"Andrew, if you go back who is going to watch Zoey!" Chessur scolded, then in a softer tone continued, "When I came to get you I saw the Jabberwocky. I'm sorry Andrew but I doubt anyone survived, including Mirana. She was most likely her sisters' main target with this attack." Chessur watched worried as the young man took in this information.

For a second he looked like he would cry and then Zoey made a noise. It was soft and she wasn't waking up but it was enough that it reminded the two males that she was there. "Will Zoey remember?" Andrew asked through green eyes. Those eyes that had actually belonged to Aurora , she had given them to all her children. Where it wasn't as good as them having her wonderful red hair, it still reminded Chessur of his sister.

"It is unlikely as long as she doesn't see me. The older you are the easier it is to remember, that is as long as you aren't to stubborn. You two have grown up in Underland, so it is extremely easy to remember. Would you like me to stay until she wakes up?" Chessur questioned.

Andrew paused looking at his sister, "No go before, if she doesn't know it won't hurt, at lest not as badly. I will just let her image whatever she wants." Andrew decided.

"All right Andrew. I'll come back when the Red Queen is overthrown. The Oraculum said that there would be a girl named Alice who would come. Did you know Tarrant meat her already! She should be back in no time!" Chessur said hoping to encourage the young man.

"Chessur, I'm not a child anymore. I know that things change the Oraculum everyday," Andrew said reasonably. Chessur sighed it had been so much easier when Andrew believed everything he said.

"True Andrew, but the champion will come and the Red Queen will not rule forever. I will come and return you to Undreland once it is safe… if I can. I need to go back now Andrew, to see what has become of everyone. Keep safe." With one last look at his, most likely only remaining nice and nephew, Chessur disappeared.

He materialized in the middle of the Clan's town square. Hoping that danger had passes, but too worried to wait and land somewhere else; however, what he did not expect was to be instantly attacked by Tarrant.

"YOU LEFT CHUSSER, YOU JUST LEFT!" The young man, only twenty-two years old at the time, held a sword, his eyes no longer Aurora 's green but a bright fiery orange. Chessur looked around observing the mess.

There wasn't a single house still standing, even the play area that he remembered Vala playing in with her friends earlier, was gone. Tarrant, little red headed Tarrant, had a burned hat on his head. He knew that was his hat, the one that Zane and little Andrew made him for becoming the new royal hatter four years earlier.

The Hightopp clan had done nothing to Iracebeth, Chessur thought as he looked around. Surely she didn't understand the looks that Mirana and Andrew had been sharing lately either. If Zane and Aurora hadn't had the same look when they had met, Chessur wouldn't have noticed.

Cheshire Cats however had a bad history with Iracebeth, ever since she was a child; all Cheshire Cats had almost started a war with her alone. She would be after them, with that thought Chessur made a split second decision.

No one could now where the youngest son and the youngest daughter of Zane and Aurora Hightopp were hidden. Not even Tarrant. Once Iracebeth started something she wouldn't stop. Also he needed to stay alive so he could bring them back.

"Tarrant, I decided not to get into politics long ago." He said as he carefully floated out of the swords range. As he said this it nearly broke him, but it was for Aurora . So the two of them were at odds, the two of them were at odds for nearly six and a halve years. Then one day he saw the young woman that he had been searching for.

He led her to Tarrant and instantly saw, for the first time in years, Aurora's eyes return to his face. Also he saw the look, the look that Zane and Aurora shared. The look that had so recently before everything happened that captured Andrew and Mirana. That look was given to Alice .

He followed them for the three days Alice was in Wonderland, wondering for the first time what it would be like to be great Uncle. Then once the Jabberwocky was defeated and Alice back in Otherland, Chessur followed her happily off to find and bring back Andrew and Zoey. Tarrant, who had started talking to him, finally would once again love him!

But no matter where he looked he couldn't find the two youngsters. So that brought them back to the present. With Chessur no longer smiling and Tarrant having no siblings. Not even ones he didn't know were still alive.

AN: I'm a mean person; I feel really guilty. I'll get over it I don't think there is anything I need to clarify. There are no other Cheshire Cats other than Chessur. Andrew think Mirana is dead and Mirana thinks Andrew is dread. The siblings think that Tarrant is dead and Tarrant thinks they are dead. Man this story is depressing.

However things should be looking up and there should be happier things going on next chapter. I just need to get background info put in. Thank you so Much Mrs. Ootori for making my story make sence and saving me from my grammar and spelling issues. Also thank you Mrs. The Hatter; TARRANT HiTOPP and Mrs. Ootori for reviewing! It made me so happy to see that people liked my story enough to review!


End file.
